Flying is rarely fun
by Coelectichi
Summary: Joey's bored on a flight and tries to think of ways to entertain himself. Annoying Seto seems like the best option. My attempt at pure fluff SetoXJoey


Heva: I like fluff and I quite like how this turned out.

Coel: It's a completely pointless story. In fact I wouldn't even call it a story.

Heva: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Do you really think I'd be writing this and posting it here if I did? Also I'm sorry if I offend anyone by calling Seto a nerd, but face it he is.

Coel: That's just your opinion heva. Other people may just leave it as child genius.

--

I groaned as I felt him bringing me closer to release. This was hindered by the sharp thwack I received to the back of my head.

I jerked into consciousness to see Seto glaring at me.

"Good dream, pup?" he asks, annoyance obvious in every word.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I retort; the dream was so much better than having to sit next to a grumpy Seto for the next goodness knows how long on the most boring flight in the world to the most dull destination.

"You were moaning very loudly," Seto says as he returns to his laptop. So he woke me up so that he could have peace and quiet? Not likely if I've got any say in the matter.

"Probably because the dream you wasn't being irritating."

"Well the dream me probably didn't have to work to pay for everything his puppy wants." Seto actually smiled slightly, he enjoys pampering me I think. I guess it's his way to say sorry for having to work almost all the time. When he's working I get bored and generally mess about with his stuff which is actually more likely why he buys me stuff, 'an attempt to keep the pup entertained'. It doesn't work, Seto's stuff is just slightly too tempting. I kick my feet against the floor as Seto continues to work on his laptop.

We're on our way to London for a business conference; an extremely boring group of men sat around a table discussing stuff that makes no sense. I've been to a couple of them before with Seto after we made our relationship public and I swear that I have never been so bored in my life. In the second one I know Seto was bored as well because his hands ended up wandering under the table. The conferences are more dull than learning maths at school, unless Seto lets his hands wander. When I told Seto that he laughed and said that if I enjoyed them as much as maths that he'd take me to more. I then had to explain to him that maths is the most awful punishment known to man and he must be some sort of mechanical computer to enjoy it. He burst out laughing and called me sweet before apologising to me and Mokuba that he had to go do a bit of work. I'd looked at Mokuba for an explanation of what was so funny about what I said and he said that it must be some kind of rather nerdy joke neither of us understood. It's times like those that I wish I wasn't dating a nerd, he laughs at such strange things.

"Do you want me to tell you about my dream?" I asked in sudden enthusiasm.

"No."

"Well you see we were back at your house in your bed and I started to undress you and then we"

"Joey do you know what these are?" Seto interrupted me.

"They're headphones," I responded.

"And do you know why I'm plugging them into my computer?"

"Because you don't want to talk to me," I replied now hearing the same level of annoyance in my own voice as I could hear in Seto's.

"This flight will be over in another two hours so maybe you've got enough time to go back to your dream."

"I'd still be there if you hadn't woken me up," I mutter under my breath, knowing Seto wouldn't be able to hear me as I could hear the electronic scratching sound made by the music. You know that sort of metallic sound that you can hear if someone has there music turned up loud enough for you to just hear it? I guessed it was one of his awful CDs that he'd managed to save onto his computer before I threw the lot out, another thing I'd done whilst he was working. Sorry but there are some things I will not let a person own on CD and math songs are one of those. Ever heard of Tom Lehrer? I hadn't until I chucked out Seto's recordings of some of his lectures. That sent him a bit mental actually and I had to get them back out of the garbage bag I threw them in. Who knew he'd be so attached to such rubbish? Not that I've actually listened to any of them, at the words 'maths' and 'lecture' I tend to tune it out.

I'm really bored on this flight now, especially since I can't get back to sleep. I'm starting to pity Seto a bit now. However tired he is he just can't sleep on a flight so ends up playing solitaire on his laptop or other mindless games. I caught him playing dungeon dice monsters online at one point but Seto swears I must have been dreaming still as he'd never debase himself to playing such an obvious rip off of duel monsters. Me and Mokuba found out later on that he actually has an online subscription to it. That was a rather funny conversation starter at diner that evening.

I'm bored. We're in one of the first class compartments on a public airliner as the jet Seto owns is grounded due to maintenance. I'd tried to persuade him to hire one for the trip but he'd complained that this was far cheaper and less hassle. If we'd been on the jet I could have gone and found something to occupy myself with, such as irritating Seto's staff. The flight crew were off limits to me after the, um, incident, but the cabin crew were available for me to annoy. Seto's slight glare at my rather suggestive comments to one of his air hostesses was the only negative sign about me annoying them. He'd even joined in when I was trying to make one of them uncomfortable. That had been fun. We'd ended up locking the doors to the room we were in and, how best to put it, ended up joining the mile high club.

I grinned at the image I had in my head. I glanced over at Seto, now just to get his attention to help me sort out my current problem.

I slide my hand up his leg as I kneel on the floor in front of him. I know all his sensitive spots, including the one by his ankle. My left hand finds it through the leather of his boots with ease and I notice Seto twitch.

"What do you want, mutt?" he asks. Ok, I might have picked the wrong time to try and get him to fool around with me. He only calls me 'mutt' if he is seriously fed up with me. Too late to back out now though, who knows I might be able to persuade him it'll let him de-stress.

"You," I say in the most sexy voice I can muster. It's not my best attempt but with that ice glare on me I think I've done rather well. It's a shame that Seto's lip reading because I can still hear his music.

"Go back to sleep, Joey," he tells me in a voice that suggests he's had enough and doesn't even want to argue. I sigh and let my head rest on his legs. I guess that's the closest I'm going to get to being between them right now. Seto doesn't try to push me away as I snuggle up to him, liking the warmth of his body heat. It may seem odd but he makes a surprisingly good hot water bottle.

"You know what, Seto?" I ask, knowing full well that he can't hear me or read my lips as he's staring at the lap top screen and listening to music. "You're my irritating, possessive, nerdy jerk and I love you for it."

--

Heva: Hope you enjoyed it and remember reviews make me happy. Have a fun and fluff filled day.


End file.
